The present disclosure relates to a communication system in which signals are transmitted to a plurality of devices, and a communication apparatus included in the communication system.
In vehicles, a plurality of electrical devices are connected to an electronic control unit (ECU) via a wire harness. An ECU transmits control signals via a wire harness to a plurality of electrical devices respectively, thereby controlling their operations.
JP 2015-64764A states that foot lamps, interior lamps, and courtesy lamps mounted in a vehicle are connected via wires to an ECU. The ECU transmits control signals respectively to these lamps so that they are individually lit, made to flash, or turned off.